The Elemental Guardian Rises
by KitsuneGuardian613
Summary: Naruto is about to be attacked for what may be the last time... that is when it all gets interesting though. godlike-Naruto/strong-Hinata, seal master naruto, Fem.Kyubi, Sakura/Sasuke bashing to set Sasuke on a better path and to end Sakura's fangirl persona, light Kiba bashing that hss merit to it, small Harem, M-Rated for possible gorey scenes.
1. Chapter 1: Surprises Aplenty

_**I**_ _ **DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING OF THE OF THE ORIGINAL CONCEPT.**_

 **This is my first FanFiction and hope you all enjoy. Thanks!**

 **For those of whom had already read chapters 1-4 previously. I had found a way to upload the complete chapter 1 file via my phone so that it would be 5k a chapter instead of slightly more than 1k a chapter.**

"Talking" " _Thinking_ " " **Powerful Being Talking** " " _ **Powerful Being Thinking**_ " " _Jutsu Name_ "

Chapter 1: Surprises A Plenty

It was lovely summer day in Konoha for everyone except one Naruto Uzumaki, who was currently being chased by an angry mob… again. As Naruto ran, he turned down an alleyway that he thought would help him escape when… he found it to be a dead end.

"Kami damn it! You've got to be kidding me!" Naruto cursed feverishly looking for another exit then the one he came from before sighing,

"Well then, looks like this is the end" said Naruto as he turned towards the mob that was wanting to spill his blood for the final time.

He threw his arms up in front of himself and squeezed his eyes shut tight, out of fear of dying. That is when he felt the ground pulse in sync with his erratic heartbeat and his strong chakra flow. Next thing he knew a large five foot high, and at least a foot thick, metal dome had encased him

"Look! The demon brat is trapped by that metal dome! He'll suffocate in no time. We are going to be finally free of the demon! Our loved ones will finally be avenged!" exclaimed one of the many naive and idiotic citizens who stood in the alleyway.

As they cheered, they slowly started to feel the ominous presence of death behind them. They became pale and silent as a graveyard. As one, the mob slowly turned to see their Lord Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, accompanied by at least eight ANBU Black Ops members. The God Of Shinobi, the most feared and respected of all shinobi in the Leaf stood there… with such a thick killing intent rolling off of him towards the civilians that those in the mob could see their own breath. They could see their own deaths before he even blinked… Then he moved. After seconds, minutes to those experiencing the event firsthand, every last man and woman who had chased Naruto laid in pieces around the surprisingly still clean Hokage. The man known as 'The Professor' for knowing so many jutsus and having made so many non-elemental nor bloodline jutsus, never once used any during that… execution. The ANBU being reminded of his power with their very own eyes, being just barely able to keep up with his movements.

"Those fools… They spit on our heroes, and their wishes. As well as my orders and yet... they thought they were justified?!" the Sandaime said with fury before sighing and calming himself. He was then slowly making his way towards the dome. Curiosity flooded his mind as he sensed Naruto was indeed in the dome but was perfectly fine as well as the dome somehow only having the young boy's chakra flowing through it. Pushing his questions aside for the time being, the old man gently rapped his knuckles against the dome,

"Naruto, my boy. It's me, old man Hokage. It is alright now, you're safe. You can come out now, you no longer have to hide in your dome." he stated with a great deal of affection and love for his surrogate grandson.

Naruto lifted his head quickly at the voice of one of his precious people, though he was confused by the last part. "Old man! I'm so glad you're here! But, what do you mean MY dome? I didn't do this, I was scared and preparing myself for their attack when I opened my eyes to find myself like this!" explained Naruto the best he could.

The Third thought for a minute before. He figured it out. _'He did it but doesn't know it because his chakra acted on survival instinct. If he has a bloodline like I believe he does, then the very earth itself reacted to his cry for help. He will have to more than likely just will it to open.'_ He nodded his head as his train of thought came to an end conclusion.

He turned back to the dome and started to explain to the boy what he will have to do, "Naruto, this was your doing. You made this dome from your sheer will to live. All you have to do is will it to open for you my boy. Just focus your palms against the wall of the dome, concentrate on your chakra, then make the dome to open as it will obey you. "

Naruto was surprised at this knowledge, scared of failing in controlling the dome, a little nervous about what his grandfather would think of him if he couldn't, and yet also excited to be able to control wood. This drove him to step to the wall, slam his palms against it, and yell in determination as he shouted in his mind for it to release him. What happened next surprised everyone present… even the Nine-Tailed Beast who had stirred when the dome had formed. The dome looked liked it disintegrated, every last bit turning to iron shavings. Harmlessly raining against the floor outside the dome, they stood their protecting their eyes and mouths from the blast but overall uninjured.

The Hokage was first to recover from his shock. _'What power! He must have such a great connection to this bloodline to just want to be free of the dome and instead of it opening, it turned to dust. Remarkable. I must him trained to control it as soon as possible.'_ The Sandaime became sadden for a moment, _'With such a heavy blessing laid upon him, it will only make his life harder. No! I will not fail him any longer. I will honor the wishes of of the Fourth… He will become the best ninja to walk these nations and I will make sure of that. No longer will I let those who trusted me with of the Will of Fire down. Nor will I let down his parents who entrusted me with their son upon their death.'_ His eyes grew such a fire that the ANBU hadn't seen since the last war. Hiruzen's will become stronger than any before, he was now determined to do so much greatness for he had much to atone for.

Naruto looked up at his first precious person, "Look Jiji! I did it! I made it release me! Dattebayo!" He then promptly fell on his face out cold from exhaustion.

Everyone present had a sweatdrop on the foreheads and then smiled at what happened. Lord Sarutobi turned towards his ANBU, "what happened here is now a SS-Class secret, penalty is death unless I say otherwise. Now, I need Cat, Dog, Dragon, and Crow to follow me to the hospital while the rest of you clean up the fools who disobeyed me for the last time."

"Hai Sir!" Chorused the ANBU as one before splitting into the two groups and starting on their orders.

He walked towards Naruto and carried him as he leapt from rooftop to rooftop towards the hospital. The four he trusted the most for the next assignment following closely behind him. Once at the hospital, Hiruzen took the young boy to his personal doctor to be treated.

-At The Leaf's Hospital-

After a hour of thorough examination and treatment, Naruto was back at normal health. Though the doctor did let Hiruzen know that the boy had a few scars that look a couple years old on his back and stomach that looked to be stab wounds from knives and a couple from a lone pitchfork. He also said that the boys stomach was so empty that he could be sure that the kid hadn't had a full meal in about a week but somehow wasn't showing any signs of malnutrition. On the way out, the doctor paused and turned back towards the old kage. "Sir, one other thing… when I was checking his chakra coils for damage I was able to gauge his capacity. I must say, for his age, they are large. If I had to rate his chakra pool size,... I'd say it is close to what yours was DURING your prime. That boy will have at least the chakra of a tailed beast by the time he makes Genin, if not sooner. Goodnight Lord Third." The doctor shut the door behind him, leaving the Hokage and his ANBU to stare at the boy in shock at this knowledge. He would be a powerhouse easily, though he would never be able to do the illusionary clone technique required in the Academy.

The Hokage decided it was for the best if the boy was trained before and during the Academy, if not after as well. "Dragon, Crow, Neko, and Inu. I have an assignment for the four of you. A-rank pay for the next few years. I want the four of you to train Naruto before, during, and even after the Academy. Dragon, you will teach him to wield his mind proficiently, he should be a tactical genius by the time you're through with him. Neko, you will train him in Kenjutsu. All of you will train him in Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Genjutsu, all forms of Bukijutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu, and even Medical jutsu. Also teach him politics, mannerism, and school topics."

The four were shocked before they nodded. "Hai, Hokage-sama." They agreed as one.

The Hokage smiled slightly as he placed a silencing seal, a privacy seal, and a security seal on the room so that they may talk to Naruto In private once he were to wake. The curtains already drawn closed.

"You four will also allow him to know you each by both names, ANBU and who you really are. Allow him to get to know each of you personally also." He added at the last minute. This surprised them once again but they trusted their Kage completely.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Naruto woke up in a sewer like place with red, blue and purple pipes running overhead. The red and blue pipes were massive, with the red being at least twice the size of the blue, while the purple were about half the size of the blue. In between the three pipes were many clear pipes that were empty. After taking in his surroundings he started to think of his current situation.

"Ok… so one minute I am in an alleyway with Jiji and then I pass out. I wake to find myself in a weird sewer… well, not much I can do but explore even if this is weird." Naruto said to himself outloud. He then started to follow the pipes back to their source.

After several minutes of wandering, Naruto came upon a large decorative doors. "This sewer just keeps on getting stranger." He pushed open the doors to find a large room with torches on the walls. The wall opposite the doors being made entirely out of bars like a cage. "Hello! Is anyone here." shouted the unaware jinchūriki as he entered the spacious room.

" **So, my host has paid me a visit. I am glad. You intrigue me young one**." boomed a voice of power, the origin being the wall of bars with the spiral seal in the center.

"What?! Who are you? Show yourself!" Replied Naruto fearlessly. He walk forwards towards the wall. "And what do you mean when you call me your host?" A tilt of his head showing his curiosity.

" **Kit, all will be explained if you wait and don't interrupt me**." was the reply Naruto got as a giant nine-tailed fox appeared. " **And for who I am? I am, THE KYŪBI NO KITSUNE!** " "Kyūbi No Kittsune" Roared the tailed beast as Naruto calmly and wisely copied the Biju.

The Nine-Tails blinked like an owl, surprised at the boy's actions. " **Um… Are you not scared? Or even surprised? I mean, am I not frightening and ferocious? Do I not make you shake in fear of death? Have I… have I lost my touch?** " the beast turned around in the blink of an eye and started to sulk.

Naruto stood there with a sweatdrop on his forehead. "Um, actually. I knew who you were the second you appeared. Once that happened most of my questions were answered. And on the note of being scared of death and of you? I do not fear death, just dying before I can make those precious to me proud. I don't fear you cause I figured out that we are in my mindscape and that I control it here." he explained proficiently and personally.

The beast was once again facing Naruto again, " **Ah. Well then. That is surprising, but at the same time it is saddening. You are so smart but yet you act dumb in the village? Why?** " The Kyūbi questioned as it lowered its head to Naruto's level.

"That is easy… It's because one day I will be a ninja, and ninja are supposed to be decisive and cunning. I will need my enemies to underestimate me." Replied the boy quite sagely. The Fox was shocked and amazed by the boys intelligence and, dare he say it, fox like attributes. " **BWAHAHA! That is so true. A ninja doesn't attack head on!"**

Naruto nodded as he waited for the Beast to allow him to talk. "So, do you by any chance know what in the world happened to me out there in the alley?" asked Naruto quite politely. His eyes reflecting his confusion.

" **Yes I do, you were able to use a elemental Kekkei Genkai that was thought to have died out with a long time ago. It is called the Metal Release bloodline, which gives you the ability to form and mold metal to your will. You will also be able to form different types of metal and even combine metal with your body without harming effects. In your time of need, you instinctively called upon the minerals in the ground for help and they assisted you. This is what started me being intrigued by you.** " The Kyūbi explained with a fanged grin. " _ **Then I checked your DNA and chakra for any other surprises, I was blown away by the power you would have later down the road. Plus, by knowing what you will become, I gave you a few gifts of my own to aid you on you path. Along with my assistance and guidance, you will do what was long prophesied to become reality.**_ " Thought the beast with a glimpse of joy and hope in its eye.

"I have a Kekkei Genkai that was thought to have died out? This is so cool. I will have to train four times as hard now. No, ten times. I will have to train till I collapse then get right back up till I pass out." Exclaimed the young Metal wielder. His eyes a inferno of determination then sobered up quickly with a look of intelligence. "Wait, if I have this bloodline but I'm a Uzumaki… then one of my parents must have been the wielder of the genes themselves or half. Is there anyway of you knowing? Can you tell who my parents were?" Naruto asked, on the verge of begging the mighty beast.

With a laugh that shook the room, the Kyūbi nodded lightly. " **Yes kit, I can. I will do much more then just tell you their names, I will tell you everything about you and even my name. I will do this because unlike my first two jinchūriki, you have been respectful and I like you.** " spoke the beast that had a reputation of being pure evil, warmly smiling the whole time.

"YOUR NAME?! Of course, that would be an honor!" bowed Naruto ro the Kyūbi. His eyes open from surprise.

" **Haha, well then. First things first, my name is Kurama** " it started to shrink before a flash of light forced the young boy to look away. Once it dissipated, there stood a girl his age with crimson hair, blood red eyes with a slint for the pupil, a pair of fox ears that matched her hair adorning the top of her head, and nine fluffy white tipped tails splayed behind her. Her face was heart shaped and she was about his height. " **But my siblings call me Kura. Hehe.** "She giggled at the stunned look on his face. " **Yes I am a female. Get over it we have things to discuss.** " Naruto shook his head to clear it before nodding in agreement. He thought hard and formed two padded recliners for the both of them. He sat in his and waited for her to start.

She stared at the chair then back him and repeated a couple times. " _ **So young and already has a fair grasp on how to control his mind. Once we are not rushed for time, I'll ask him for a change of scenery.**_ " She took her seat and got comfortable before looking to her warden and hopeful friend. " **Now, we don't have much time as you should be waking shortly in the Hospital beside your, what did you call him, Jiji? So, I will tell you your parents names then I will tell you more once you wake through our mental link. Just think it and I'll hear though I hear it if it's said as well but this way you won't look crazy.** " explained the age old being, the boy surprised by the ability then nodding. He was eager to finally know his parents. " **Ok, I had checked your chakra and DNA while you were still conscious. Your Mother was Kushina Uzumaki, my previous host and was known as the Red Hot-Habanero Pepper for her hair color and volatile temper. She was a feared enemy and swordsman which earned her the mantle of the Red Death from her enemies.** "Naruto was on the edge of his seat with some tears falling already. Joy or sadness being the cause were unsure yet.

" **She had Uzumaki and Senju blood but never manifested the wood release of the Senju. Instead the Uzumaki Adamantine Sealing Chains that were able to hold even me down were her ability. Though you could get both of those as well. Now, your father was Minato Namikaze, better known as the Yondaime Hokage. He was also called The Yellow Flash. He was as feared if not more so then your mother. This part is a shocker to us both. His father had been a Namikaze with a Hyuuga mother while his mother was a pure Uchiha. Which the Sharingan would explain his ability to flash around at those speeds and not get disorientated. That means you are a Namikaze, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Senju, and Uzumaki. Your potential is limitless and even more so than others think.** "

As she finished, the room started to fade. " **Dang. We're out of time for now. Two things before you wake Naruto. Your parents loved you and chose you because they believed that you would do great things with me by your side so don't hate them. The other thing is that I'll speak to you more on the outside and once you sleep tonight cause there is more. See you on the outside.** " Then it all faded for the young boy.

-Back At The Leaf's Hospital-

The Hokage sat in a chair next to the boy, having been waiting for him to wake. His four ANBU barely concealed in the shadows. As he looked back at his surrogate grandson, the boy started to stir. "Hmmm. Where am I? Jiji? Is this the hospital?" Asked the groggy jinchūriki. The last word being said with distaste. The old kage chuckled at the boy dislike for hospitals. "Hai my boy, it is. You were checked over and healed from the events that had transpired earlier. So, how are you feeling?" The curious Sandaime asked.

Naruto looked at the ceiling then closed his eyes in thought. "I feel calmer, more at peace. I felt anger but it was a fleeting thought."

" _Hey Kura, I'm going to share some of my knowledge with them and show some of my intelligence in one go._ " Thought Naruto to Kura.

" **Hmm, alright. Also ask your Jiji if he or one of his four ANBU in the room currently have a piece of chakra paper or two. I want you and them to see your nature affinities.** " Replied Kura with a knowing smirk.

" _Uh, ok. Shouldn't be a problem_." mentally nodded Naruto.

"Hey Jiji, I have the Metal Release somehow. Most likely from one of my parent's side of the family so can I have a couple pieces of chakra paper to test my nature's even further. Hopefully, one of the four ANBU have some" Asked Naruto out loud.

The Hokage raised an eyebrow in surprise and confusion. "Naruto. How did you know I had exactly four ANBU with me and how did you know it was Kōton?"

"Well, I sensed your ANBU. As for the Kōton…" Naruto stood out of bed and moved to the window, moving the curtain just enough for the Third and him to see the Hokage Mountain, "Well, my mother was an Uzumaki and I do look like a carbon copy of my father after all. He was never known for it but both could have had it." Naruto smirked, it felt good to show his intelligence some.

The Sandaime dropped his pipe as the four ANBU, to stunned to concentrate, revealed themselves. "How… But… When… Naruto, you must understand that I couldn't tell you." Begged the troubled Hokage.

Naruto nodded, "I do understand Jiji and I'm not mad at anyone. Not at you, not at my parents, and not at the villagers. My parents had many enemies so I wouldn't have been safe especially when you figured I was too young to keep quiet. My parents trusted me with the future and I can understand their choices. The villagers are just too caught up in their misery even after all these years and just use me as their focus for their losses."

They all gasped as he all but said that he knew he was a jinchūriki. "How did you figure it out Naruto!" exclaimed Hiruzen out of shock.

Naruto shrugged, "Let's see, seal on my stomach that shows up when I focus my chakra, my father died facing and unkillable beast, he was a master at seals, and my birthday is the same as the day the Kyūbi's attack. It wasn't hard."

The Sandaime coughed, "Ugh, well then. Ok." He turned towards his ANBU, "may we have a couple pieces of chakra paper? High grade would be best." Within a second, Inu kneeled in front of his Hokage and handed him a small stack of papers. Naruto's Jiji then handed them to him,"Here you go my boy. Now lets see what you've got"

Each sheet was about six inches By six inches. As he focused his chakra into one, it split into five strips that were slightly thicker than an inch each. The first one was shredded into confetti, the next one started burning slowly but with an intense heat, the third crumpled up into a tiny and tight ball, the fourth became translucent and started to pour off water, and the last turned hard as stone. This shocked everyone, but not as much as the next part. All the pieces fell to the ground and cracked the tile as if it weighed several hundred pounds, then a tree started to grow out of the stone and water strips as they were touching, after that half of the excess water froze, the stone melted red hot, the air became humid before flickering with a haze, and the last of the water started to boil. Before anyone could comment though, it all became a rainbow of different crystals and gems. Half of these hard beauties then turned pitch black while the others shined bright white.

"Um Jiji, what was all of that? Naruto asked very confused, looking at his grandfather figure. Said man was staring at the floor where it all happened, mouth wide open, and pipe long forgotten on the floor beneath him. "How… how could that be?" muttered the wise, old, and powerful man who was currently stunned and flabbergasted. "Jij? What's wrong? Did I do it incorrectly?" he hurried and tried again on another sheet, this time it reacted differently. Part of it became sand and was floating in the air, another part had a haze to it before a few spare paperclips in the Kage's pocket flew to it before a small explosion happened, the next turned to metal which then formed mechanical parts before being disintegrated in the shape of a spiked ball, the next turned to bone, and finally the last one poofed away in a cloud of smoke.

Everyone but Naruto gasped in shock, instead he apologized before doing a third. This time it was like the first one but only the first part of it. There were five strips again that were slammed down next to the other one before the first was shredded and a small tornado formed in its place, the next turned to stone before growing into a miniature replica of Hokage mountain, the third was turned to ash with a white flame that had a pitch black center took its place, the fourth became pure electricity that kept changing from blue to white, to black, and then back around to blue, the last one became pure water in the shape of a big raindrop.

"That's enough Naruto! You've done more than good enough! My word! You will truly be the strongest one day. Beyond a doubt now that we've seen this." exclaimed the elder Sarutobi.

Naruto then spoke up again,"What do yo mean Jiji?"

"What I mean Naruto is that you have god like control of the main five elements as well as an affinity for what I must assume are Gravity, Shadow and Yang, Light and Yin, Wood, Boil, Steam, Metal, Lava, Crystal, Bone, Dust, Explosion, Magnet, Sand, Ice and then Scorch. The last two with the mechanical parts and the poof of smoke are unknown to me and I will have to get some outside help on them. To sum it up easier, you have the ability to use all elements, and ALL of their subclasses, plus yin and yang, as well as gravity and those two mystery ones." Breathed the old man after his long and winded explanation. Everyone else was amazed at the power, Naruto more so than the others as he started jumping with joy. "Dattebayo! I must start training as soon as I get out of here." a wide smile on his face.

"Naruto, I am going to assign these four to assist you at your family's home in anything you need. They will also train you before the academy and all the way up till probably past Chunin. I will call one or two away for missions from time to time but you will always have at least two there for you. I want to see you become strong my boy and make your family proud." mentioned the elder.

"I will Jij, just you watch. I will make everyone proud of me." Said Naruto calmly with a fierce determination like none seen before. Every nodded that he would progress very rapidly. "Let's see about those last two hang on." said the leader of Konoha before going through hand signs, " _Summoning Jutsu: Enma!_ " shouted the summoner of the monkey clan as a large poof of smoke appeared. It cleared to show a large, muscular, and white ape on two legs and a Leaf shinobi headband on. "Ah, Hiruzen. It has been a while. What can I do for you old friend?" Said the tall primate.

"Ah! It talks!" Shouted the surprised soon to be academy student.

"Yes I can talk, all summons can talk unless they are too young for the action. So who's the kid?" He said to Naruto before addressing his old friend about Naruto.

"This is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto and is the reason I called for you my friend. We just tested him for his elemental affinity and we shocked but even I am unaware of the last two that appeared and had hoped that you might know." the elder man responded. "Naruto think of the mechanical and the puff of smoke when you focus your chakra this time" explained Hiruzen to Naruto. "Watch my friend" He informed the great ape.

Naruto nodded and focused his thoughts on the last two as he pushed his chakra into the paper. Half became metal before a battery formed as well as a metal tube and some other parts. The other half disappeared in another poof of smoke. What was different this time was the increase in mechanical parts and the fact that the paper appeared in front of Enma. Just as that happened, a small pug appeared in front of Inu, and a crow four times bigger than average appeared in front of Crow.

Kakashi, what was this blank paper from the leaf about?" said the pug to Inu.

"Itachi, what was this blank paper from the leaf about?" said the large crow to Itachi.

"Pakkun, Kara. I might be able to answer that as your summoners will be just as confused as they are. Apparently this boy has the ability to summon and contact any of the summons clans. Just as long as he either signs a contract, or is in line of sight with a summoner. This is miraculous. I must inform the sages as soon as I can about this then I will send out a message to all clans about this, even those whose contracts have been lost. They can form new ones if another clan is willing to bring them to the summoner. Hiruzen, let the boy sign ours. I deem him fit to summon us and give him permission to summon others. Also, the other seems to be of some kind of conversion ability. He might be able to turn organic things into mechanical thing and back without conflicting problems. Goodbye for now old friend. Call me when you're not busy." Enma left in another cloud of smoke.

"Well then. I will let my clan know as well Kakashi. Bye." Said the now named pug, Pakkun, before going.

"Same here Itachi. Also, have him sign ours as well. Till next time." Kara left in the same manner as the others.

Everyone was not even fazed by this. The previous events having shocked them to the point that have come to believe that the impossible is possible with Naruto. "So, everything is now an SSSS-class secret and so forth and so on." spoke the Kage with a repeated practice.

"Ok Naruto, we may go to your home now, there I will teach you your first jutsu before leaving the rest to my ANBU." Naruto's eyes glowed with anticipation at the thought of training and his family home. They checked Naruto out and were on their way to the Namikaze-Uzumaki clan compound.


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome Home

**To those who reviewed the last chapter(s), I thank you for the feedback and value it highly. I will try and comment on them each new chapter so look for them.**

 **1: I might make some crossovers, I will look into it. Thanks for the suggestions but I would lean more towards RWBY, SAO, Fairy Tail, or Baby Hitman: Reborn. Ones that I know more about the actual show as I ain't big on Bleach and got way behind on One Piece.**

 **2: My grammar and wording may not be the best but it could be worse.**

 **3: For those who thought he is TOO overpowered… pffft. Never. He is only going to get stronger. That is the main goal of every form of Naruto. To be stronger. To be able to reach his goal no matter what that goal is.**

 **4: I have fixed it so that the chapters are as long as originally intended but that resulted in less chapters… I hope everyone can manage.**

 **5: Thank you for the appreciation on character interactions, I try to add bonds through experiences. I want Naruto to have memories with as many people so that his life is better.**

 **For those who have stuck through chapter 1-4 (parts 1-4) then the Chapter 1 fix update. I am happy to announce Chapter 2. Enjoy!**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING OF THE OF THE ORIGINAL CONCEPT.**

 **This is my first FanFiction and hope you all enjoy. Thanks!**

"Talking" " _Thinking_ " " **Powerful Being Talking** " " _ **Powerful Being Thinking**_ " " _Jutsu Name_ "

Chapter 2: Welcome Home

\- Namikaze-Uzumaki Compound -

The party of six, consisting of the four ANBU, the young jinchūriki, and their Hokage, were making their way through the clan district of Konoha. They finally arrived at the Namikaze-Uzumaki Compound where a big, heavy iron gate with a tri-point kunai over a whirlpool swirl that sealed it greeted them. "Ok Naruto. Quick lesson on Fuinjutsu, this is a blood seal. You can't see it unless it is activated. They are one of the highest grade of seals for security locks. It requires usually the either the blood of a clan, or those who are imprinted into the seal. In this case it was imprinted blood signatures but due to the main samples being your parents, it will recognize you as their son and add you to the seal. Just prick your finger, swipe it over the seal, then place your hand over it, and finally push your chakra into it. The gate will then open." lectured Sarutobi as he gestured at the Tri-Kunai and Whirlpool Swirl emblem on the gate.

"Ok. Prick, swipe, press, then chakra. Got it." Naruto said before slicing his thumb on his sharper than usual canine then swiping the blood on the seal. He proceeded to finish it by pressing his hand against the blood smear and pushing chakra into the seal. The seal appeared, being very intricately drawn, and started to glow bright. The seal then started to draw more chakra from Naruto, stopping him from removing his hand, before returning it all back and flashing red twice then green. It clicked and opened by itself without a sound, the hinges being surprisingly well oiled even after all these years. He rubs his hand before looking at his Jiji. "I guess we can go in now." He starts forwards into his compound, the others following behind him while he explores.

As Naruto made his way up the main path to the front door, he gazed about. The yard was in pristine conditions. The grass had no weeds and was no taller than a couple of inches, as if it was freshly cut. The garden had an abundance of vegetables and fruit that was ripe for the picking and looked well cared for even though no one had stepped foot in the compound in years. The house was a small mansion that was externally clean and looked to need no repairs. There also was enough property to start building for a small clan. There was a tool shed near the garden, a forge and a building for smithing, an outdoors training grounds, and what looked like a large dojo next to the training grounds.

The front doors were large, solid mahogany with intricate wood work and carvings of foxes running in a forest with dragons flying over the treetops. The doorknobs were what seemed to be emerald, or at least crystals that had an emerald green color to them. Naruto shakily turned the knobs as if they would break and his dream would send him back to reality. With a twist and a gently push, the door on the right opened without a sound.

The hallway was the work of a master craftsman and decorated with such love that it could be felt with a single glance. There was a living room to the left after five feet of hall. There were two couches with a round oak coffee table between them. They faced each other with four recliners. One on each end of both couches. A large stone fireplace sat against the wall, and two side-by-side bay windows with bench seats were found on the front of the house behind one of the couches by about ten feet.

From the living room you could enter the dining area through double sliding doors. The table was also mahogany and could fit roughly twelve people. A chandelier hung above the table for the later hours, while a single bay window, on the same side as the fireplace, in the room was the source of light during the day. You could then go through a second set of double sliding doors to return to the hallway.

As one comes out of the dining area the first thing to be seen is a staircase and another hall to the right of the stairs. To their left would be the kitchen. Down the hall the party found a study on the left and the rest of the east wing on the main floor was a huge library through a door on their right, which was comparable with the village library.

Up the stairs, Naruto was amazed by how many rooms there were. Each already furnished, only two of them were styled different. They were both at the end of the of the east wing, above the library, and across from one another. The door on the left was the master bedroom and was at least twice the size of all the others. It had a canopy top, king size bed that was made of mahogany, with a large bathroom and two large closets. The left closet had male clothes, for his father, and the right had clothing that would be of his mother.

Each of the other bedrooms were average and bleak with a queen bed, dresser, a decent bathroom, and one bay window. The room across from the master nearly stopped Naruto's heart. It was to be his room. It had a cherry and mahogany wood crib on the left wall with a matching dresser on the right wall. There was a rocking chair of matching wood next to the crib and a bay window on the wall across from the door. To the left of the crib was a door to the closet and there was a bookshelf on the wall opposite the window. Behind the crib was a mural of the same scene as that of the front door but there were also toads or frogs in this one and was in color, and in the crib were a dragon, fox, and toad stuffed animal. Next to the dresser was a toy chest filled to the brim with brand new toys and stuffed animals, above the window was a banner that read 'Welcome Home Naruto'. As soon as he read the banner he fell to his knees and cried openly without restraint. " _They had loved me, they had actually loved me_ " he thought as he let all his loneliness, pain, and sorrow out.

The Hokage watched the seen and felt his heart break once again. Even he hadn't seen this room till now. Kushina kept everyone out, having done the whole room by herself. Even Minato had no say on the baby room, it was Kushina's welcome home gift to Naruto… even if she never meant for it to be like this.

Once the Kyūbi host was able to stand again, he turned towards his surrogate grandfather. His eyes had long since dried up and he was now ready to to explore the rest of his home. The next stop was the kitchen then the backyard. "Naruto, your parents loved you with every last 6× bit they could ever muster. Your mother did this room by herself. She didn't let anyone in or even help her with it, not even your father." spoke the old man. Naruto smiled and nodded, " _Thanks Kaa-chan. I love it and won't change it. It will be of use one day, that way your work wouldn't have been for nothing. I promise._ " thought Naruto to his mother before turning to his first precious person, "Say Jiji, I haven't seen an armory anywhere but yet there is a forge. How can that be?" questioned the young genius. "That would be because the door to the basement, which holds the armory and the clan vault-treasury, is found at the back of the library. It is meant only to be used and accessed by m those either a part of the clan, or those trusted enough. Why don't you check them out after I teach you the Shadow Clone Technique? That way you can eat and rest while they explore more."

Naruto smiled and nodded, "That sounds like a good idea Jiji. Let's finish the main floor then." was his last words as he headed back down the stairs before turning right into the kitchen.

The kitchen was huge. It had four ovens, stacked in a square on one wall, with a long stovetop next to the ovens. Then there was a large center island, with two double basin sinks. There was a sink on both of the long ends, with a built in wood cutting board on their lefts, a drying rack on their rights, and a dishwasher under both drying racks. The countertops were a beautiful marble, there were appliances for every occasion on them with plenty of space left over for prep work. There was no pantry, though there were two huge side by side double fridges that had a small pull out drawer under the double doors and two huge deep freezers that could hold a couple whole pigs in each. Taking a step towards the fridge door, Naruto opened one of the fridges to find it fully stocked and everything was still edible. He took a green apple he saw and bit into it. It was fresh and still as juicy as it would have been if it were just picked. He hadn't had a fresh apple in years. It was delightful.

Next he checked the cabinets. Most held cookware, but a few of the last had labeled seals that held non-refrigerated goods. Cans, bags, boxes, didn't matter the container it was stored in a seal. One said candy, Naruto placed his hand on the seal and thought of chocolate covered marshmallow that he had seen and heard about. Without smoke, out popped five in pristine conditions. He tried them as well and was marveled at their taste and the fact that they were nearly ten years old or more and were still good.

"It's all the seals." Naruto jumped and turned to find the old kage watching him with a soft smile while puffing on his pipe.

"What do you mean?" questioned Naruto.

"Well, your parents were seal masters. I believe they said that these were a combination of storage seals with a statis seal to keep them good no matter the time stored. Then there was something about two seals allowing control over the removal of the items and one for allowing sub-storage space to be linked to the main seal array. Which, with my limited knowledge of fuinjutsu, I can sum it up to being that no food in the pantry expires while having near limitless storage, and the fact that you can summon whatever is in there in any quantity at a time." Answered the elderly man.

Naruto was stunned, if that seals did that, then they must be the reason for all the other household maintenance. "Jiji, are seals also the reason that the house is so clean, the yard and gardens are so well kept, and the fridge and freezers are still fresh?"

The hokage thought for a moment before replying. "I do believe that would be the case, with how busy your parents were even before your father became Hokage, they wouldn't have had the time to clean and such. So, they relied on the marvels of the sealing arts to do it all for them."

After all this Naruto decided he would be a seal master like his parents, if not even better. He thought about all of the ninja arts then about things that civilians knew that allowed them to assist ninjas. Smithing, cooking, and tailoring were the main three. He would also become proficient at these as well. He decided to finish the tour and check out the backyard.

The backyard had a huge pool, a stoned in barbecue, a fire place, three tables with chairs and an umbrella each. Then there was a couple more training grounds past the pool. About a five minute then to the grounds, then after those there were trees that went on till the mountain. He'll send some clones to explore all that while the others checked the basement. Near the side of the house where the garden was, there was a large orchard with many kinds of trees. Next to that was a greenhouse with plants and herbs. To the left side of the pool behind the west wing was a shed, most likely with pool supplies.

Naruto turned to the rest of the party. "Well Jiji, how about that jutsu now?" he said with an eager smile.

The old kage chuckled as he nodded his head. "Of course Naruto, we can get started now on it."

"Yes! New jutsu!" Naruto said while dancing in excitement.

The others just chuckled at his actions. Hiruzen stepped towards Naruto to get started. "Ok Naruto, first you want to make the one hand sign that the jutsu requires" he said while making the cross sign with his index, "then you want to shape your chakra like you would for the normal bunshin jutsu. Just pump a lot more chakra into it, _Shadow Clone Jutsu!_ " a second Hiruzen popped up next to the first in a cloud of smoke. "Now you try Naruto."

Naruto nodded and focused his chakra while doing the hand sign. Couldn't get it to work at first but then there was a cloud of smoke as he yelled, " _Shadow Clone Jutsu_!" Everyone stared at the single cloud as it dissipated… Only to find an empty spot. This only fueled Naruto to continue till he got it correct.

\- 1 hour and 23 minutes later,

Naruto's 30th attempt -

Naruto stood there, a fire blazing in his eyes, he threw his hand up into the hand sign for the jutsu. Out of frustration, he pushed as much chakra as possible into the jutsu instead of trying to control the output. What happened shocked everyone. The backyard was filled all the way to the forest with a huge cloud of smoke. When it finally cleared, the kage's pipe fell once more. There in front of everyone, was at least five thousand Narutos… and the original wasn't even panting or sweating from the ordeal. He just jumped and cheered with hot at his successful try.

"Good job Naruto, outstanding! You made so many and yet you aren't even winded." stated the shocked kage who thought he had seen it all.

"What do you mean Jiji? Isn't everyone able to make this many?" Asked the curious boy.

Hiruzen shook his head then replied, "Definitely not Naruto. Even in my prime I was only able to make ten clones before becoming tired. You just made five hundred times my limit back then, and you're not even tired!" exclaimed the shocked kage.

Naruto was wide eyed before smiling. "Well then, I guess you might as well hand over the hat now Jiji. Haha!" He gave the old leader a good guy pose which actually scared Hiruzen. The thought of Naruto becoming a Might Guy copy drained the color from his face before he shook his head and regained his posture. "Well Naruto, that won't be for quite some time." he joked.

"Well, thanks Jiji. This is a pretty useful technique for taijutsu attacks and overwhelming my opponents." Naruto said while dispelling his clones, nodding sage like while doing it. The whole backyard filled with smoke again. "Also a decent smoke screen."

"The _Shadow Clone Technique_ is far more useful than that. It has a very special ability to it that no one before you could have abused to such levels as you might be able to. Make one clone and have it follow mine." The Kage of Konoha said while making the sign. " _Shadow Clone Technique_ " Naruto nodded and copied him, his clone then following The Professor to the woods.

A minute after walking into the woods Naruto blinked owlishly. "What do you mean that I have to wait a year to enter the Academy?" Asked Naruto.

"I have been quite Naruto, I didn't say anything." Smirked Hiruzen.

"Yes you did, we walked into the woods then… oh… OH! That's cool. So I retain whatever my clones gain in the mental sense. So I can learn everything through clones but will have to work my body physically. That is way better then forming an temporary, delicate army." his mind was a rush with uses. Then a thought popped in his head. " _Why isn't Jiji using them for his paperwork. He probably hasn't thought of it before. Hmmm… should I tell him now, or use it later for blackmail._ " Naruto pondered the idea for a minute. " _Well, he is making me wait before even entering the academy. It has been decided, I will use it later._ " was Naruto's conclusion. " **Very devious Naruto, I like it. You are as cunning as my kin.** " said Kura to Naruto. " _Thanks Kura._ "

Naruto threw his hands into the cross before making one hundred clones. "You guys know what to do. Twenty-five of you check out the library, another twenty-five to the basement, ten of the remaining fifty take inventory of the fridge and pantries. Twenty check out the forge, garden, orchards, and greenhouse, that is five at each. Ten clean out mom and dad's clothes and box them up while the other ten check out the study." As they left, he made another one-thousand clones. "I want one hundred working on chakra controls, then I want the other nine-hundred of you all to split into groups of fifty and start working on our blood lines."

He made one final clone then dispelled it. This proved his theory that a dispelled clone shares its memories with each clone as well as the original. That clone had relayed the order to have one clone from each group to dispel every hour so that he could process all their information.

"Hey Jiji, how about we go get some ramen from Ichiraku's?" Naruto asked as a clone walked up from the basement and handed him a small wad of bills, it was at least 50,000 ryō, "I'm buying this time gramps." Hiruzen chuckled before sweeping his arm towards the front gate, "Sure thing Naruto. After you." they laughed as they walked.

\- Ichiraku's Ramen Stand

10 Minutes Later -

Naruto and Lord Third arrived at Ichiraku's with the four Anbu watching on the roof tops. "Hey old man! I need two of the usuals for me and whatever Hokage-Jiji wants!" the young boy exclaimed as he entered the stand. "I'll have a large bowl of shrimp Teuchi, it has been a long day." Out of the back came a man in his thirties, he wore an apron and a white cooking hat to keep his hair from falling into the food. This man was Teuchi Ichiraku, owner and sole cook of Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Good evening Naruto. You're here later than usual. Lord Third, a good evening to you as well. I have a feeling him being late for dinner has to do with you being with him?" spoke the middle aged man with a joyful tone.

"Well in a way Teuchi, yes I am the reason for young Naruto being here late. The only thing is no we can't say why and any questions you have by the end of our meal can't be answered by us." The Kage said seriously and solemnly.

The cook nodded, know about Naruto and how hard his life was. "I understand"

"Daddy! Shouldn't I take their orders so you can cook." Asked a young girl as she came out of the back with brown hair and brown eyes.

Teuchi chuckled, "Hai Hai Ayame. Go ahead and retake their orders then come tell me them. Naruto, Sandaime this is my daughter Ayame. She will be taking orders for me now that she is Twelve." Spoke the cook as he returned to the back.

"Hokage-sama and Naruto-san, What will it be?" Ayame asked while holding a pen and pad. She looked very proud and happy to be taking the orders.

"I will have two of my usual. Your dad already knows my usual but I will tell you it so you can learn it. One of my usuals is two large pork, one large beef, and one large shrimp. So, I will need double that tonight. " the seven year old Naruto said kindly and with a sense of maturity that very few people barely see.

Ayame was surprised by the amount, "So… So you want four large porks, two large beefs, and two large shrimps… just for yourself?!"

Naruto nodded, "That is correct Ayame. Though I want to have a word with your dad once he has ours made." Naruto said, a spark of uncertainty in his eyes that only the Kage caught sight of.

Ayame nodded and wrote it all down before looking at the elder Sarutobi, "What was your order Lord Hokage sir?" asked the young girl.

The kage smiled, "Two shrimps please. Also, Hokage is just fine or Sandaime." the girl nodded in acknowledgement while writing. "Hai, I will remember that Hokage-sama." She headed into the back and relayed the order and message to get father. Five minutes later they both came out all of the food and Teuchi went to Naruto.

"Yeah Naruto ?" Teuchi asked curiously.

"Old Man, can you teach me how to cook. Not ramen, but other food too? I will be cutting back on ramen as of tomorrow and need two favors from you. The first being the lessons in cooking, the second being if you could make a special menu of other foods that are healthier and have more of what a growing ninja needs to eat so that I can still eat here?" Naruto asked with his eyes closed and facing the countertop, in the fashion of a makeshift bow.

Everyone was shocked, "Naruto… Of course my boy. I will be more then happy to help. I'll even come up with some healthy ramens variants that get the same benefits of meals with the goodness of ramen. That way you don't miss out on ramen but still get your nutrients at the same time." Teuchi responded, more then happy to help Naruto grow.

Naruto looked up with a lone tear and a smile, "Arigatou Teuchi. I didn't want to go to other food establishments when I had you two but at the same time I need to grow strong which requires a balanced diet." Naruto thanked before digging into his ramen.

Everyone laughed at how Naruto went from begging and somber to excited and eating like he was starving. The Kage joined him while the Ichirakus returned to the back of the stand. While eating, a few of the Naruto received the memories of the first two dispersal groups. He died at the base knowledge.


End file.
